Un giro inesperado (Misao)
by MAEC
Summary: Varios años después de que Misao se nombrara líder de los Oniwaban-shu, el cargo le trae responsabilidades y consecuencias inesperadas que cambiarán por completo las vidas de Aoshi y Misao. [Perspectiva de Misao] [Reedición 2014]
1. Una mala noticia

**UN GIRO INESPERADO: MISAO**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Son similares a las del fic de Aoshi, pero como alguien puede llegar y empezar a leerlos por aquí, también lo comento.

Como os dije en alguno de los comentarios de «Crónica de…», releer uno de mis fics me da remordimientos. Concretamente, «Juegos del destino», porque en serio, es que ha quedado de bonito… *o* . Y no, no lo digo por falta de modestia sobre la trama de la historia y blablablá, sino porque no os podéis hacer idea del cambio sufrido del original al que está colgado. Ni remotamente… Parece otro, en serio. Y claro, con esta historia me da mucha pena que se quede como está.

Así que he decidido que voy a arreglar la primera parte al menos. El fic tiene dos partes diferenciadas: la primera es la historia hasta que la pareja se junta; y la segunda, su vida estando casados. Y lo dicho, voy a hacer la primera porque es lo más «rescatable». Como esa parte es la cortita, tampoco me llevará mucho tiempo y eso también me ha motivado para hacer el arreglo.

A ver qué tal lo dejo ^_^º

— * —

_Notas de la historia:_

Al igual que en el otro, también os dejo constancia de varias cosas:

1) Éste es mi fic de dos perspectivas. Es decir, son dos fics en uno. Ésta es la perspectiva de Misao, pero hay otro con la perspectiva de Aoshi.

2) La historia tiene un componente fuerte en una de esas desvirtualizaciones del fandom (Aoshi la considera muy joven, culpabilidades por ser su tutor y tonterías varias). Si hubiera escrito ahora mismo una historia de Aoshi/Misao no habría corrido por estos cauces ni de lejos. Pero es lo primero que escribí en mi vida (allá por 2004) y en aquel entonces **NO** había leído el manga. O lo que es lo mismo, que de la personalidad de Aoshi después de la batalla de Shishio conocía «cero patatero». Sólo conocía de él lo que leía por otros fics del fandom y como muchas sabréis, en aquella época al menos, los fics de este fandom fieles al manga brillaban por su ausencia ¬_¬º.

Estoy intentando reconducir los personajes a lo que son sus personalidades verdaderas y suavizar esa desvirtualización. Pero ni con ésas voy a conseguir que se ciñan a sus personajes del manga. La historia tiene un rumbo que dudo que se dieran en el marco del manga, pero bueno… se hará el intento.

3) Quiero matizar una cosa de la perspectiva de Misao antes de que algunas empiecen a decir que no es tan explosiva como en el manga y esas cosas. Misao aquí no tiene 16 años. Es mayor y lleva varios años liderando una organización ninja. Como corresponde, tiene un comportamiento más maduro que el infantil y despreocupado que salía en el manga.

4) Al igual que «Juegos del destino» este fic lo hice en primera persona. Si se me ha colado en la narración algo en primera persona, es por eso, no es que se me haya ido la olla ^_^º

5) Y esto es como curiosidad. A diferencia de «Juegos del destino» que corté rápido lo de enviarlo porque lo iba a reeditar, este ruló más entre las que me leéis. Las que lo hayáis leído entonces… cualquier parecido con ese archivo es pura casualidad, jajajaja. No, tampoco es tanto, pero vais a notar mucha diferencia. Para empezar, como que tiene más de 3.000 palabras extras y he cambiado un montón de cosas. Así que lo dicho: vais a encontrar grandes diferencias.

Espero que os guste el fic :-D

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia escrita por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1: Una mala noticia**

Algo la había despertado y sacado de un bonito sueño con su Aoshi. Una sensación cálida golpeaba a la altura de sus ojos y le hizo abrirlos para cerrarlos al instante. Un rayo de sol caía directamente sobre ellos. Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera dando el sol? Su _futón_ se encontraba alejado de la ventana para que nada la despertase por las mañanas.

Misao se giró sobre su cuerpo notando la rigidez del suelo y, ya lejos del brillo del sol, miró dónde estaba. Vio su _futón_ vacío a su lado; se había salido de él. Con una sonrisa afectada, no pudo evitar pensar en qué demonios debía haber estado soñado para acabar allí, pero teniendo en cuenta que recordaba vagamente que Aoshi estaba implicado, podía hacerse una idea aproximada.

Una vez despierta, Misao se dio cuenta de las molestias que la falta del _futón_ había originado a su cuerpo: lo sentía dolorido. De modo que se levantó decidida a darse un baño esperando que eso le ayudase a sus músculos.

Y por supuesto que era lo que necesitaba. Notó cómo todos ellos se destensaban al meterse en el agua de la tina. La había llenado con agua apenas calentada, pues era un día caluroso de verano. Llevaban encadenado varios días de bochorno y no esperaban que cambiase en ese día. En cuando las horas avanzasen, el calor volvería a hacerse insoportable. Estaba siendo un verano muy caluroso y el hecho de que las noches no refrescaran lo suficiente, conseguían que el calor se fuera acumulando día tras día.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando un grito la sacó de ellos de forma abrupta.

—¡AAAAHHHHHH! —Misao pudo diferenciar la voz de Okon.

Salió rápidamente del baño y se puso lo primero que encontró que era su _yukata_ para dormir y pasó por su habitación para coger sus armas. Se dirigió hacia la cocina —el origen del grito—, pero desde luego, no esperaba encontrarse la escena que se encontró. Okon y Omasu daban saltitos con las manos unidas y Aoshi las miraba con la misma expresión parca de siempre. Misao se acercó a ellas con gran confusión. Había esperado toparse con una escena mucho más violenta que la jubilosa que tenía delante.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó algo preocupada.

Misao las observó por unos momentos, pero viendo que no le respondían, viró su atención hacia Aoshi esperando que él pudiera sacarla de la ignorancia. Sin embargo, éste se había girado hacia ella y la observaba tan blanco como un fantasma. No parecía que le fuera a contestar. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero se había quedado inmóvil. Lo único que se puso en movimiento fueron sus ojos, los cuales la recorrieron de arriba abajo de una forma que jamás había hecho.

Pero Misao seguía inquieta por el susto que se había llevado y que la había sacado de la bañera, así que eludió ese detalle y volvió a preguntar.

—¡Sí, Misao, mira! —exclamó pletórica Okon poniéndole la mano de Omasu ante sus narices.

Omasu tenía un anillo en el dedo anular. Por un momento no estuvo segura de qué significaba aquello, pero era evidente que era la respuesta a la pregunta. Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de lo que podía ser. Desde hacía unos años, se había importado una costumbre de occidente que consistía en que el novio regalaba un anillo a una mujer para indicar que se habían prometido.

Misao abrió los ojos y la boca cuando esa verdad se filtró en su mente. Así que por fin su novio se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio. Hayato era un hombre que había conocido hacía unos meses y rondaba de forma habitual el Aoiya para estar con ella. Todos sabían que en cualquier momento él le pediría su mano y por supuesto que Omasu aceptaría. Pero no dejaba de ser emocionante el momento.

Misao tiró al suelo las _kunais_ que había traído pensando que había pelea y le agarró la mano para ver el anillo mejor. Era muy bonito; de oro con unos brillantes alrededor de una pequeña esmeralda, todos formando un dibujo incrustado en la parte superior del aro.

—¡Es precioso, Omasu! —se alegró emocionada por la noticia—. ¡Felicidades!

Sin embargo, las dos mujeres se la quedaron mirando como estatuas; toda la diversión de minutos antes perdida en el silencio que se formó en la cocina.

—Misao... —susurró Okon perpleja—. Tu _yukata_... —Y acto seguido miró a Aoshi.

¿Su _yukata_? ¿Qué le pasaba a su _yukata_?, pensó sin entender las palabras de su amiga. Pero bajó la vista y sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro. Había salido disparada del baño preocupada por un posible ataque y por supuesto, secarse no había sido una opción. De modo que la fina _yukata_ de verano que llevaba encima, se había mojado y se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando ciertas zonas que no deberían mostrarse en público. Pero antes de que Misao pudiera hacer algo como intentar taparse o salir corriendo avergonzada, Aoshi se quitó su _gi_ y se lo puso por encima.

—No... no me había dado cuenta —tartamudeó abochornada cogiendo el lateral de la prenda para cerrárselo más.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Misao —le reprendió en su habitual tono neutro.

—Por supuesto… —estuvo de acuerdo ella; no podía ni levantar la vista—. Gracias, señor Aoshi.

El mayor problema de no poder mirarle a la cara era que tenía su torso descubierto ante ella, algo que la estaba poniendo más nerviosa aún. Misao decidió que lo más prudente era bajar su mirada al suelo, ya que el maldito no tenía la delicadeza de abrirse en dos y tragársela para evitarle esa horrorosa situación. Ni el pelo de Kenshin podía ser más rojo que su rostro en ese momento, pero por suerte, Omasu volvió a hablar regresando al tema principal y rompiendo esa escena en extremo incómoda para ella.

—Gracias, Misao, estoy muy contenta —comentó emocionada llevándose las manos al rostro—. Al fin voy a casarme con el hombre que quiero...

Omasu estaba en las nubes; con una expresión de felicidad que causó envidia en Misao. Por supuesto, era una envidia sana; nunca querría que le pasara algo malo a su amiga. Pero ella también quería poder casarse con el hombre que amaba, con Aoshi: el hombre que le quitaba el sueño y ocupaba sus pensamientos por el día.

—Qué envidia me das —dijo con un suspiro—. Una casada y la otra a punto —comenzó a decir refiriéndose a Okon y Omasu respectivamente—. Las únicas que quedamos somos Megumi y yo, y Megumi estoy segura de que pronto lo hará. Así que me quedaré sola en este barco —terminó diciendo deprimida.

—No te preocupes. —Se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo—. Tarde o temprano te tocará.

—Sí... —respondió Okon con resignación—. Y quizás más pronto que tarde...

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro melancólico, y dio la sensación de ser un comentario más bien para ella que para los demás. Sin embargo, a Misao le llegó muy claro. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con esas palabras, pero le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿A qué se refería con lo de «quizás más pronto que tarde»? ¿Y por qué sonaba tan funesta?

Justo iba a demandarle una explicación cuando entraron los demás que venían —cómo no— mucho más tranquilos que como lo había hecho Misao. Con toda probabilidad, al no estar absortos en sus pensamientos como lo había estado ella en el baño, se habían dado cuenta de que había sido un grito de emoción y no de ayuda.

Misao resopló recriminándose su actitud.

—¡Ehh! —exclamó Okina divertido—. ¿A qué viene ese escándalo? —Pero entonces miró a Misao y luego a Aoshi—. ¿Misao? ¿Aoshi? ¿Qué demonios hacéis así?

Todo el bochorno que poco a poco se había ido disipando de su cuerpo, retornó con más fuerza al ser consciente de las miradas de todos.

—No es nada, Okina... —titubeó—. Es que... verás... yo... salí de...

—¡Omasu se casa! —gritó entusiasmada Okon salvando de la mortificante situación a Misao.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendieron los recién llegados desviando su atención de Misao a Omasu.

_«Gracias, gracias, gracias, Okon_», agradeció hasta el infinito Misao por alejar el escrutinio de ella.

Mientras todos preguntaban los pormenores de la petición de mano, Misao se escabulló hacia su habitación para cambiarse, decidiendo que ya se enteraría después de cómo había sido todo cuando estuviera decentemente vestida. Se quitó el _gi_ de Aoshi y se vistió con rapidez sintiéndose por fin más cómoda y segura después de lo mal que lo había pasado ante los ojos de los demás.

Cogió la ropa de Aoshi para llevarla a su habitación, pero se detuvo. La pegó contra su cuerpo e inspiró profundamente. Su olor era embriagante... y volvió a suspirar. No podía evitarlo: lo amaba, y junto a él, todo lo que hacía o le rodeaba. Había sido así desde niña y no había cambiado incluso tras lo ocurrido a su regreso. Era el hombre de su vida y siempre sería así.

Dobló la prenda y se la dejó en su habitación para empezar el nuevo día en el Aoiya.

Vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca queriendo evitar a toda costa preguntas insidiosas, Misao se acercó a la cocina para desayunar. Allí estaba Omasu aún terminando su desayuno y, más tranquilas, su amiga le fue poniendo al día de cómo había sucedido la pedida de mano.

Justo acababa de terminar el último bocado, cuando Aoshi apareció por la puerta con su eterna expresión seria comentándole que Okina les requería a los dos. Despidiéndose de Omasu, se encaminaron a la habitación de su abuelo. Les esperaba sentado y demasiado serio para ser él, con los ojos cerrados y una taza de té enfrente.

Habló directamente en cuanto se sentaron con él.

—Os he llamado porque tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante que te incumbe a ti, Misao... —acto seguido miró a Aoshi—, y por tanto, también a ti, Aoshi, puesto que eres su tutor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante esas palabras; estaba segura de que no le iba a decir nada bueno.

—Misao —siguió el anciano—, eres la _okashira_ del grupo y como tal tienes ciertas responsabilidades. —Iba a responderle que estaba cumpliendo bien con su deber cuando su mano se alzó indicándole que no hablara—. Déjame terminar, ya me está costando decirte esto como para que también me interrumpas. No te estoy diciendo que lo estés haciendo mal, ni mucho menos. —Okina sonrió tristemente—. Lo cierto es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has superado todas mis expectativas, y de estar tus padres vivos aún, también ellos te lo habrían dicho.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundida—. No entiendo...

—Misao —la interrumpió con severidad—, este año vas a cumplir veinte años, y debes casarte.

La aludida se quedó de piedra; le costó reaccionar a lo que estaba oyendo, pero ya empezaba a ver por dónde iba la conversación.

—¿Qué...? —cuestionó perpleja, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta así que tuvo que volverlo a intentar—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que tienes que casarte —respondió sin miramientos.

Misao le observó de hito en hito sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¡No pienso casarme porque me lo digas! —replicó enfadada.

—Misao… —intentó sonar apaciguador.

—¡No! —gritó levantándose de su sitio—. No pienso casarme porque vaya a cumplir veinte años. ¡Como si cumplo treinta! ¿A qué demonios viene esto?

—Misao, ¡siéntate! —exigió autoritario el anciano. La joven se envaró ante el tono de Okina, el cual siempre se mostraba con ella desenfadado. Reticente, se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba—. Hemos tenido mucha paciencia contigo…

—¿Hemos? —inquirió perspicaz.

—Misao… te quiero; eres mi nieta y no quiero que sufras —empezó el hombre otra vez—. Pero deberías haberte casado antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, cuando aún estabas en la primera etapa casamentera. En cambio, vas a cumplir veinte dentro de tres meses. Eres la _okashira_ de los Oniwaban-shu y aún no tienes descendientes.

—Mi padre tenía más años que yo cuando me tuvo —replicó beligerante.

—Pero tu padre era un hombre y tú no —determinó contundente haciendo enmudecer a su nieta.

Misao empezó a sentir que se le revolvía el estómago; su mundo se estaba yendo abajo con cada palabra que añadía. No podían estar teniendo esa conversación. Simplemente, no podían. Tenía que ser una mala pesadilla. Sí, seguro que se había salido del _futón_ y la mala postura le había torcido el sueño de esa manera.

—Puesto que no has encontrado a alguien con quien casarte, te he buscado algunos pretendientes de otros grupos ninjas —siguió Okina sin tomar en cuenta la indisposición de Misao—. Te he concertado entrevistas con ellos para que los conozcas y decidas cuál te conviene. Esta noche se ha preparado una cena en la que estará el primero. En mi opinión, sería la unión más ventajosa, no sólo para ti, pues es un buen hombre, sino porque su grupo ninja sería un poderoso aliado. Sin embargo, te he buscado algunos candidatos más para no limitar tus opciones. Tienes hasta el último día del mes para encontrar a alguien o tendrás que decidir entre uno de ellos. Así tendremos un margen para preparar todo como debe ser antes de que cumplas los veinte años en noviembre, y es deseo de todos que para el año siguiente ya esperes a tu primer descendiente.

¿Primer descendiente? A Misao estaba a punto de darle un infarto por la impresión que le estaba dando esa conversación. Apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas; estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Misao le miró con atención volviendo a repasar sus palabras y entonces se dio cuenta del plural que había estado usando.

—Esto no es cosa tuya, ¿verdad? —preguntó acongojada. Era su abuelo y, como bien le había dicho al principio, no quería verla sufrir.

Pero su grupo ninja se había expandido y crecido a una velocidad vertiginosa, y sus dedos se extendían a muchos rincones del país. Ahora, el Oniwaban-shu, incluso en la clandestinidad, era un grupo organizado de gran relevancia y tenía hombres al mando como altos cargos. Sabía, sin género de dudas, que era cosa de ellos. De unos hombres que no la conocían ni la querían del mismo modo que lo hacía su abuelo. Para ellos era la líder; la que había levantado de nuevo el grupo y que tenía que cumplir con las responsabilidades propias del puesto.

—De hecho, si aún no estás casada es gracias a mi interferencia —respondió él apesadumbrado.

—Yo no quiero casarme —dijo con voz temblorosa. Al menos, no por conveniencia que era el caso que se le planteaba.

—Entonces tendrás que renunciar a ser la _okashira_.

Se le cayó el mundo cuando lo dijo. No podía renunciar. El Oniwaban-shu era su vida desde que nació. Y era ella la que lo había reconstruido; la que había conseguido hombres para su organización y la que había estructurado su red de espías. Llevaba tres años peleando por ello y ahora le lanzaban ese ultimátum.

Si hubiera sido un hombre, no estaría pasando por todo eso. Pero era una mujer y las cosas no eran iguales. O bien se casaba por conveniencia con alguno de los candidatos propuestos y con la idea de tener pronto un hijo, o la sustituirían por otro. Toda la idea le daba escalofríos: desde el hecho de casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, hasta el hecho de que quisieran reemplazarla sin ninguna consideración.

Además, apenas podía concebir la idea de quedarse embarazada tan pronto. No era porque fuese algo extraño en sí; muchas mujeres ya tenían hijos con esa edad. Pero Misao aún no estaba concienciada para tener un hijo en breve. Al ir las cosas con Aoshi igual de estancadas que siempre, veía muy lejos la hora de ser madre. Y ella nunca había esperado que tendría que casarse con alguien que no era el hombre al que quería.

Al final, todo se resumía en que no podría ser feliz por una cuestión de imagen social y descendientes.

—Pero ¿no se puede esperar más? —intentó negociar a la desesperada—. ¿Tiene que ser ya?

—Misao, eres una mujer; no puedes seguir soltera. Estás al final de tu edad de casarte. Si no lo haces, tendrás que dejar tu cargo —le explicó apenado—. No permitirán que sigas siendo la _okashira_ en estas condiciones. Tienes que casarte o renunciar —decretó el anciano.

Misao quería morirse allí mismo; le estaba costando un triunfo aguantarse las ganas de llorar por la injusticia y la impotencia que sufría. Estaban vendiendo su felicidad por ser mujer. La estaban obligando a elegir entre seguir soltera, o casarse y mantener su cargo como _okashira_ de los Oniwaban-shu.

—Aoshi, ¿tú no tienes nada que decir? —preguntó Okina en vista de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Okina, todo esto es absurdo —comentó con voz inexpresiva—. Misao es demasiado joven todavía para...

Misao no aguantó más y se echó a llorar. Por un momento, había pensado que la iba a defender, pero sólo estaba haciendo lo de siempre otra vez. Hacía tiempo que ya no mencionaba su obsesión con que era una niña y eso le daba algunas esperanzas de que pudiese verla de otra forma al fin. Pero sólo era un espejismo.

Misao se levantó furiosa y le fulminó desde su posición más elevada.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas con ésas?! —le gritó enojada al extremo—. Ya no soy una niña; hasta Okina está diciendo que debería estar casada desde hace dos años, ¡pero tú no te enteras! —exclamó a cada palabra más iracunda—. ¡Da igual el tiempo que pase; ya puedo tener cincuenta años y nietos que tú seguirás diciendo que soy demasiado joven!

Se giró y salió corriendo dejando a los dos ahí sentados. Misao se dirigió a su habitación y se echó en el _futón_ a llorar. Estaba destrozada. Todas sus ilusiones se venían abajo porque estaba atrapada. No podía dejar a los Oniwaban-shu. No podía hacerlo cuando tras esa decisión en realidad no le esperaba nada. Si se casaba, mantendría su cargo aunque se perdieran definitivamente sus posibilidades de tener una vida con Aoshi; pero si renunciaba al grupo, tampoco era seguro que pudiera estar con él.

Ante ella, lo que tenía era la realidad frente a un sueño. Y dado el comportamiento de Aoshi, era más bien un sueño imposible.

De modo que sólo tenía una opción delante. Tendría que elegir por marido a un hombre que no quería antes de terminar el mes, lo cual la enfermaba a más no poder…

Porque agosto terminaba en apenas dos semanas.

Misao siguió torturándose pensando en lo que sería su vida después de aquello, y más cuando pensó todo lo que implicaba casarse con alguien. No sólo era convivir con él, atenderle y cuidarle. También estaban las funciones que como esposa debía cumplir: tendría que dejarse besar, tocar y hacer el amor con un completo desconocido.

Sintió náuseas de pensarlo pero sabiendo que no tenía más escapatoria.

Y volvió a llorar con más fuerza que antes; hasta que el cansancio por el disgusto que se había llevado pudo con ella.

— * —

Misao despertó cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Okon. Traía un kimono y un montón de complementos para la cena de esa noche. En cuanto la vio, por fin pudo entender su comentario; era evidente que Okon estaba al tanto. Okina le había tenido que informar para que tuviera ropa con la que estar presentable en la cena formal de esa noche.

Y aquello sólo echó más leña al fuego. Le hacía ser consciente de la inevitabilidad del asunto.

Y otra vez volvió a llorar. Normalmente, intentaba encarar lo que viniera del mejor modo posible, pero no podía hacer frente a algo con lo que no contaba y que cambiaría su vida de forma tan drástica.

Okon se acercó, dejó las cosas al pie del _futón_ y la abrazó mientras intentaba consolarla. En esencia, le decía que no era el fin del mundo y que había cosas peores; que debía ser consciente de que los matrimonios concertados estaban a la orden del día y que debía tomarlo como lo que era: un pacto para establecer una unión entre dos grupos ninja.

Pero Misao no podía aceptar ese razonamiento. Era su vida; y no podía aceptar consuelo de una persona que al terminar sus labores en Aoiya, se iba a casa con el esposo que había elegido.

—No te atrevas a intentar quitarle importancia a esto. No cuando no estás en la misma situación que yo —le dijo con frialdad.

Okon la miró y sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas contenidas. No le recriminó por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Misao —se disculpó—, pero es lo único que yo puedo hacer por ti: no echarme a llorar contigo.

A Misao le cayeron kilos de culpabilidad encima. Okon no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, y puesto que ninguna podía hacer nada, intentaba aligerarle la carga como bien podía. Si estuviera en su lugar, también le afectaría que le estuviera pasando algo como eso a una de ellas. Y también intentaría tranquilizarla aunque por dentro compartiera su disgusto.

—Perdóname, Okon, no debí hablarte así.

—No importa —contestó al momento—. Si me hubiera pasado esto a mí, posiblemente lo estaría llevando igual o peor que tú.

Okon la abrazó y Misao le agradeció que estuviera con ella en ese momento tan difícil.

—Vamos, Misao —le dijo intentando sonar animada—, tenemos que ponerte guapa para la cena. Omasu te va a traer algo de comer porque supongo que no habrás comido nada desde el desayuno.

Misao miró por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya no era por la mañana.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó desorientada.

—Son más de las cinco de la tarde. —Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tanto había dormido?—. Como sabíamos que querrías estar sola, por eso no había subido hasta ahora. Pero no podemos dilatar esto más tiempo. En un par de horas es la cena.

Omasu entró en ese momento con una bandeja con unos aperitivos en ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Misao? —quiso saber la mujer, aunque su tono salió muy reticente. Las dos eran muy conscientes de lo diametralmente opuesto que era ese día para ambas.

—No tengo hambre.

—Se te ve pálida y ojerosa —comentó un poco preocupada Okon—. Come algo.

—Mi aspecto no tiene nada que ver con haberme saltado una comida —replicó escueta, y ninguna de sus dos amigas dijo nada más.

Omasu miró el vestido e intentó animarla alegando que estaría precioso con él. Además, le habían dispuesto un baño para que se relajara. Por supuesto, Misao dudaba que lo consiguiese, pero aun así, se metió en la tina por segunda vez ese día.

Y tenía razón: no le ayudó.

Salió tras un rato y se encaminó hacia su habitación donde Okon y Omasu la esperaban. Cuando llegó, pudo oír cómo Omasu recriminaba a Okon que no le hubiera contado nada, aunque en cierta forma, Misao ya había intuido que su abuelo no se lo había dicho a nadie más.

Omasu volvió a agasajarla diciendo que estaría preciosa esa noche e impresionaría al hombre, pero desgraciadamente, al único que Misao quería impresionar era a uno en concreto que ni repararía en ella.

Ambas se encargaron de peinarla y aplicarle maquillaje. Al igual que en la boda de Okon, se quejaron de su largo y rebelde pelo, el cual era difícil de peinar y sujetar. Lo cierto era que parecía que sólo se arreglaba como una verdadera mujer para las bodas de sus amigas. Lo había hecho con Okon, y por supuesto, con Kaoru que había sido la primera en casarse.

Misao sonrió afectadamente al recordar la boda de Kaoru. Había sido la primera vez que se había dejado preparar con kimonos y complementos. Había sido un momento mortificante cuando, tanto Kaoru como Megumi, la habían ayudado a prepararse.

*** Flash Back ***

—¿Sabes por qué tienes el pelo tan largo? —preguntó exasperada Megumi mientras batallaba con su cabello intentando hacerle un peinado.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó ella.

—Porque nunca tienes que hacerte recogidos —contestó con un mohín—. Si fuese así, ya te habrías hartado y te lo habrías cortado.

—Misao, estás muy bien así —comentó entusiasmada Kaoru por el cambio de su amiga, a la vez que se colocaba la primera capa de su vestido nupcial—. Deberías vestirte más a menudo de esta forma. Seguro que así impresionabas al señor Aoshi.

—Muy graciosa... —masculló con sarcasmo—. Pero la próxima vez que me vista así será en mi propia boda... y eso está muy lejos —terminó diciendo en un susurro.

—Venga, mujer, no será para tanto —repuso Megumi quitándole importancia a sus palabras—. Además, el día que me case, te quiero así.

—Pero ésos son casos especiales... —se quejó Misao.

—¿Y si el señor Aoshi te lo pide? —inquirió Kaoru muy pícara ella deteniéndose en lo que hacía. Misao se puso muy roja ante la idea.

—Sí... —comentó Megumi en su habitual tono provocador—. Ése también es un caso especial, ¿no?

—Supongo... —Había tardado en contestar pero lo hizo, aunque sólo ocasionó las risas de sus amigas y sentirse más mortificada por la situación.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

¿Quién le iba a decir entonces que acabaría así? Se le volvieron a acumular lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia y la impotencia de ver su vida manejada de esa forma.

—Misao, por favor, no llores —le pidió Okon, y con una titubeante sonrisa agregó—: Piensa que se te va a correr el maquillaje e irías con unos surcos horribles en la cara.

—¿Y crees que eso me importaría? —replicó de malas formas—. Con un poco de suerte, consigo espantarles y que ninguno quiera casarse conmigo.

—Bueno… ésa es otra posibilidad, ¿no? —intentó sonar divertida Omasu.

Quizás no era el momento de decir algo gracioso, pero surtió efecto y se le quitaron las ganas de llorar. Agradecía el esfuerzo de sus amigas. Lo agradecía de verdad, pues estaban esforzándose por hacerle más llevadera toda esa historia.

Cuando terminaron con los preparativos, las dos se fueron a la cocina para disponer todo para la cena, dejándola sola en la habitación. En cuanto se hizo el silencio, las paredes se le cayeron encima y, a pesar de ser un bonito día de verano, la habitación le pareció muy fría y sombría.

Misao no supo el tiempo que transcurrió pero llamaron a la puerta y, para su sorpresa, Aoshi estaba allí.

—Misao, debemos bajar a... —Aoshi se detuvo en lo que decía.

Estaba realmente guapo con ese traje y su corazón roto se fragmentó en trozos más pequeños. Aoshi no tenía ningún problema con todo aquel asunto y para ello, sólo tenía que remitirse a las pruebas. No la había defendido como le correspondía, no se había preocupado por ella en todo el día, y encima, se engalanaba para una cena en la que estaría uno de sus pretendientes.

Aoshi se la quedó mirando unos momentos y luego siguió con lo que decía.

—Debemos bajar abajo a esperar a los invitados, para recibirles.

Misao simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la puerta donde él estaba. Aoshi la estudiaba con atención. Incluso aunque ella no le miraba de vuelta, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

—Ese kimono te queda muy bien.

Casi la hizo llorar al recordar su escena en la boda de Kaoru; cómo ella le había dicho que, vistiendo más femenina, podría llamar la atención de Aoshi. Pero era evidente que sólo la analizaba con la perspectiva de un tutor, como si sólo fuese un padre alagando a su hija.

Inspiró hondo para controlarse. Se había prometido no llorar más, o por lo menos, no hasta que volviese a la soledad de su cuarto.

—Gracias, señor Aoshi.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Misao sintió remordimientos por lo de esa mañana. Cuando había llegado a su habitación y recapitulado la conversación con su abuelo, se había dado cuenta de que se extralimitó con Aoshi. Le había gritado y se había dirigido a él sin el trato de respeto que siempre utilizaba.

—Siento lo de esta mañana —se disculpó queriendo volver a poner las cosas en su sitio entre los dos—; no debí hablarle así. Perdóneme.

—No te preocupes, Misao —repuso al instante—. Comprendo tu reacción.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y así, en completo silencio, se encaminaron a la sala donde les esperaba Okina.

—¡Misao! Mi pequeña niña —se regocijó al verla—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó de forma cortante. Ella no estaba tan contenta como él.

Okina la estudió desvaneciéndose la sonrisa de su rostro. Se instauró otro silencio prologado entre los tres, pero éste fue más incómodo que el anterior entre Aoshi y ella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegaron los invitados.

Eran dos: padre e hijo, y a Misao no le hizo falta que pasaran ni dos minutos para saber que el hombre mayor era un buen conocido de Okina. Supuso que aquél era uno de los factores que habían incentivado que su abuelo le recomendara sobre los otros.

El hijo venía bastante animado; enseguida entró en la conversación con Okina y su padre. Si antes no había necesitado ni dos minutos para ver que los ancianos se conocían bien, en ese momento necesitó menos aún para percatarse de que el chico no parecía preocupado por ese supuesto matrimonio de conveniencia.

Ryusei tenía cuatro años más que Misao. Era bastante más alto que ella, pero no llegaba a aventajarle de la manera que hacía Aoshi. Era moreno y de ojos marrón oscuro. De una primera impresión no era desagradable a la vista, lo cual, aunque la dejara de superficial, era un punto a tener en cuenta. Si tenía que casarse con alguien a la fuerza, que al menos no fuese un hombre que la hiciera querer esconderse de su presencia.

Durante el desarrollo de la cena, se mostró cortés e intentó amenizar una conversación con ella, mientras Okina y Shigeru no perdían ocasión para ponerse al día con sus grupos. La segunda impresión de Ryusei fue que parecía un chico agradable; infinitamente más sociable que el hombre que ocupaba su corazón.

Eran muy distintos.

Mientras que Ryusei hablaba con ella e intervenía en las conversaciones de la mesa, Aoshi no se podía decir que hiciese lo mismo. De hecho, Misao tuvo la sensación de que ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Parecía en las nubes y estudiaba bastante al chico… o más bien lo fulminaba con su gélida mirada para después observarla a ella y descubrirla mirándole. Misao bajaba sus ojos al plato en cuanto la pillaba y continuaba cenando intentando hacer ver que había sido fortuito.

—¿Cree que pasaré la prueba de su tutor? —Misao se sobresaltó cuando Ryusei le habló. Pudo ver cómo sonreía cuando vio que la había cogido por sorpresa.

Pero en realidad lo había hecho. No se lo esperaba. Aun teniéndole sentado a su lado, no había notado sus movimientos.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confusa por su pregunta.

—Tengo la impresión de pasar más fácilmente la prueba ante usted, que ante él —comentó en un susurro para que sólo le oyese ella—. No me lo diga: es muy sobreprotector —dedujo el chico.

Le sorprendió tanto que hubiera calado a Aoshi tan rápido cuando ni siquiera había abierto la boca en toda la noche, que no pudo evitar echarse a reír. En cuanto lo hizo, los comensales dejaron de hablar y les miraron. Misao sintió su rostro enrojecer ante el escrutinio de todos aunque por suerte, pronto retomaron la conversación por donde iban.

—Sí, a veces demasiado —corroboró ella en confidencia una vez lejos de la atención de todos.

Fijó su vista en él esperando ver cierta complicidad en su confesión, pero no le estaba prestando atención a ella: estaba de piedra mirando a Aoshi. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio que le estaba fulminando y eso era decir poco.

—..., ¿verdad, Aoshi? —oyó que preguntaba Okina. Como estaba atenta al combate de miradas, no había oído por completo su pregunta. Aoshi dejó de mirar a Ryusei para centrarse en Okina, y su mera expresión le dio a entender a su abuelo que no le había escuchado—. ¿Verdad que...?

—Señorita Misao, ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí y hablamos un rato a solas? —La pregunta susurrada de Ryusei le hizo perder el hilo de la conversación de Okina.

Escuchó un escueto y cortante «sí» por parte de Aoshi, y Misao decidió que podía ser una buena idea intentar hablar un rato con el chico. Le había quedado claro momentos antes que no podrían hablar tranquilos sin las miradas escrutadoras de los presentes, de modo que asintió a su propuesta.

Ryusei se levantó y habló:

—Nosotros nos retiramos un rato para conversar, si nos disculpan...

Por supuesto, nadie se opuso a la idea y un minuto después, se encontraron en el patio, donde caminaron tranquilos por la hierba. Era una noche calurosa pero agradable, sin una sola nube en el firmamento estrellado.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el hombre cuando fue evidente que estaban completamente solos—. ¿Cómo lleva todo esto?

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó desconcertada.

—A que la tengan como un jarrón en un escaparate —contestó sin rodeos.

—¿Un jarrón? —se sorprendió por su elección de palabras.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que quieren casarla y que sus tutores han buscado candidatos para ello. Y entre ellos, estoy yo —seguía sin parecer preocupado por eso, en opinión de Misao—. Además, tengo entendido que han fijado una fecha límite para que se decida, ¿no? Creo que quedan dos semanas o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Sí, hasta final de mes. —A diferencia de Ryusei, ella no le encontraba la gracia al asunto.

Ryusei se apoyó despreocupado contra el muro exterior y la miró con atención.

—Es cierto que un compromiso concertado puede parecer malo en función de las circunstancias, pero la veo más desilusionada de lo que esperaba.

Lo que Misao no entendía era que él se lo tomara tan bien, a fin de cuentas, estaban en la misma situación. Le habían propuesto para casarse con una desconocida.

—Señor Ryusei…

—Nadie me llama Ryusei —la interrumpió él riendo—. Sólo Ryu.

—Muy bien, señor Ryu —concedió ella—. ¿No le preocupa que quieran utilizarle para un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—No especialmente —contestó con total despreocupación. Misao le miró desconcertada por su actitud—. Aunque por lo que veo, a usted sí —añadió con cuidado.

Misao se cruzó de brazos en un gesto defensivo involuntario. Si por un momento había pensado intentar obtener la colaboración de Ryu en ese asunto, era evidente que se encontraba sola.

El hombre se irguió contra el muro y la observó con atención.

—¿Y por qué le afecta tanto? —inquirió confuso—. No quiero ser indiscreto pero, bueno… —dijo incómodo—, tiene ya una edad. Debería estar más contenta de poder casarse al fin.

Misao parpadeó y cuando vio que eso no era suficiente para contener las lágrimas que le estaban apareciendo, volvió a hacerlo. Ryu estaba hurgando en una llaga dolorosa aunque, por supuesto, él no podía saberlo. Intentaba que no se le notara, pero cada vez las ganas de llorar eran más fuertes, y no pudo controlarlo.

En cuanto la vio indispuesta, Ryu se tensó y, acercándose a ella, la cogió del brazo para llevarla hasta un banco. Después se agachó para tener su vista a la par que la suya y con su mano retiró las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

—Siento haberla ofendido —se defendió Ryu creyendo que se estaba desmoronando por decirle que era muy mayor—. No sabía que se lo tomaría así.

—No es por lo que ha dicho —le dijo intentado tranquilizarle—. Es porque hay gente que no es capaz de ver lo que usted ve.

Ryu la miró desconcertado y acabó sentándose a su lado, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No la entiendo.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien se obceque tanto en no ver que soy una mujer que debería estar ya casada? —preguntó con impotencia. Aoshi era un completo idiota. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

Ryu la miró de hito en hito, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

—¿Y quién iba a pensar…? —Pero Ryu se calló y de pronto compuso una sonrisa mientras soltaba un suspiro de diversión—. A ver si acierto... ¿estamos hablando del señor Shinomori? —Misao se mantuvo en silencio y el hombre se tomó aquello como una afirmación—. Y algo me dice que este resentimiento que tiene, trae algo de fondo.

Misao intentó quitarle importancia negando con la cabeza.

—No, es sólo que es mi tutor y es el último en darse cuenta de que ya no soy una niña.

No supo que lo había dicho con rencor hasta que vio a Ryu mirarla con el ceño fruncido. La estudió por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que, con un semblante serio, se apoyó en el respaldo de piedra del banco mientras la analizaba.

—Misao… —empezó a decir, pero Ryu se corrigió rápidamente—, ¿me permites tutearte?

Misao se encogió de hombros no dándole mayor importancia. O bien se convertía en su próximo marido o no volvía a verle, luego —de un modo u otro—, no tenía mucha relevancia.

—Es que se me ha pasado una idea interesante por la cabeza. ¿Por casualidad no estarás enamorada de él?

Misao le miró horrorizada. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso podía ser tan obvia? Y si lo era, ¿por qué todos se daban cuenta menos Aoshi? ¿Podría ser que lo supiera pero como no la correspondía, se hacía el desentendido?

—Yo… —Pero no sabía qué decir. Le había pillado desprevenida que hubiera deducido en tan poco tiempo algo tan personal de ella.

—Entonces es eso —declaró con convicción—. Él es el motivo de que esto sea tan terrible para ti, ¿no? Porque quieres estar con él y te van a concertar un matrimonio con otro.

Misao le siguió mirando conmocionada por cómo un desconocido había planteado de forma tan desapasionada algo que era tan traumático en su vida. Y para mayor asombro, no parecía afectado por la idea de que le habían propuesto como marido para una mujer que quería a otro hombre.

—Pero no lo entiendo —continuó exponiendo sin atender al estado de Misao—. Si es recíproco, ¿por qué te está buscando pretendientes?

—El señor Aoshi se ha enterado esta mañana conmigo —susurró con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué dices que es recíproco? —preguntó extrañada en extremo Misao.

Habían llegado a un punto en que ninguno de los dos podría certificar quién ganaba en el concurso de sorprendidos. Ryu la miró atónito.

—¡¿Que te has enterado esta mañana?! Espera que lo aclare… ¿estamos hablando de que te has enterado esta mañana de que te quieren concertar un matrimonio? —Ante su asentimiento, Ryu se levantó del banco alucinando como pocas veces había hecho en su vida, estaba segura—. ¡Con razón estás así! A mí me lo dijeron hace semanas, sin contar con que mi padre lleva haciéndome saber desde hace meses que me iba a buscar un matrimonio conveniente, así que tampoco es que me pillara desprevenido esto —comentó sin darle mayor importancia.

Pero Misao se había quedado con el trasfondo de lo que había dicho. Esa cena llevaba planeada semanas y se había enterado el mismo día. Su abuelo había sido incapaz de darle la mala noticia y lo había postergado hasta donde ya era imposible alargarlo más.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué no os habéis casado si tú también le quieres —continuó desorientado.

Pero la que se quedó confusa fue ella.

—Él no me quiere; sólo soy su protegida —le aclaró Misao, y el hombre la miró otra vez con ese ceño fruncido de estar intentado desentrañar un enigma imposible.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? —interrogó suspicaz.

—Sigue pensando que soy una niña, ¿te parece poco? —recriminó ella disgustada, pero entonces, Ryu se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… tú le conoces mejor, obviamente —comentó al descuido—. Pero estaba demasiado molesto conmigo para ser sólo sobreprotección. Por eso pensaba que había algo más y que estaba enfadado porque la mujer que quiere se iba a casar con otro en breve.

—El señor Aoshi no estaba enfadado —susurró Misao sin comprender.

—Perdona, pero… El señor Shinomori se ha pasado la noche fulminándome, mirándote, fulminándome, mirándote... Mientras tú le espiabas y bajabas la vista a la cena para mirarme después de reojo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

De lo que se estaba dando cuenta Misao era de que tampoco por esto parecía molesto. Ni le importaba que le concertaran un matrimonio, ni tampoco que la supuesta mujer estuviera enamorada de otro.

—Bueno, supongo que no está de más saberlo para corregirlo en el futuro... —masculló Misao.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—No creo que a ningún hombre le guste casarse con una mujer que ama a otro. No me apetece lo más mínimo que luego me estén recriminando eso en mi matrimonio —refunfuñó Misao—. Como comprenderás, no me apetece meterme en líos por convertirme en viuda de forma voluntaria.

Ryu se echó a reír ante la sugerencia de Misao de acabar con su marido por fastidiarla.

—Una mujer con arrojo, eso está bien —se jactó él—. De todas formas, no veo que el asunto le pueda sorprender mucho a tu marido. Se estaría casando con una mujer por compromiso concertado, no porque lo amase. A lo mejor, incluso le pasa lo mismo, quién sabe...

—¿A ti también te pasa eso? —preguntó Misao, que aún no se había puesto en la situación de la otra parte. Se había aislado tanto en su problema, que no se había planteado que su futuro marido se encontrarse en sus mismas circunstancias: estar enamorado de una mujer que no le correspondía.

—No, nunca me ha interesado ni ninguna mujer, ni ningún hombre. Así que mi familia se ha cansado y por eso me buscan un compromiso concertado. —Misao comprobó que no le perturbaba nada el tema del que hablaban—. Y ya sabes cómo se pone la familia con lo de continuar los linajes y todo eso —añadió con un gesto rotario de la mano dando a entender que era una tontería lo que decía—. Así que en el fondo, ya sabía que esto me pasaría tarde o temprano. —Cuando terminó, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió—. Y no me puedo quejar: tú por lo menos pareces agradable y muy bonita.

Misao le observó quedamente. Estaba alucinada y eso era decir poco. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de las ventajas que tenía Ryu tras esa conversación. Era un hombre hablador; no tenía problemas para socializar con la gente. Tampoco tenía reparos de hablar de lo que quisiera por espinoso que fuese. Había hablado de matrimonio y enamoramientos como si tratasen del tiempo. No parecía el típico hombre que se dejase arrastrar por preocupaciones vacuas, lo cual era una característica muy importante en un líder.

Quizás Okina tenía razón con él y era el que más le convenía.

Misao se envaró en cuanto pensó eso. Sólo habían pasado horas desde que le informaran de su inminente matrimonio y ya se había rendido a la imposibilidad de conseguir a Aoshi. ¿Tan rápido había perdido la esperanza?

Ryu se volvió a sentar.

—Sinceramente, espero que recapacites. —Misao le miró de nuevo con desconcierto—. Todavía tienes dos semanas para arrancarle una confesión al señor Shinomori —matizó él—. Te aseguro que esta noche no había un hombre sobreprotector en la mesa, había un hombre rabiando de celos —dijo determinante—. Sólo recordar su mirada me pone la piel de gallina.

Misao le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Sabía a la perfección a qué mirada se refería el hombre.

—Gracias, Ryu, pero me temo que tu valoración no es la real.

—Tú verás —replicó despreocupado—, es tu felicidad…

Después de aquello, Ryu cambió rápidamente de tema. Siguieron hablando para intentar conocerse mejor: qué solían hacer, las cosas que les gustaban, recuerdos pasados... hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se les estaba yendo el tiempo sin apenas percatarse.

De modo que se levantaron y regresaron a la sala donde los tres allí presentes seguían conversando tras terminar de cenar. O al menos, conversaban los dos ancianos, pues Aoshi se mantenía muy pensativo.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos —informó Ryu al llegar.

—Sí, tienes razón, hijo. —Se dirigió a Okina y le hizo una ligera reverencia—. Ha sido un placer. Seguiremos hablando en otro momento.

—Cuando quieras —dijo devolviéndole la reverencia.

Ryu se despidió de todos y después se giró hacia Misao.

—Misao —la llamó suavemente—, ten muy presente lo que te he dicho.

La joven sonrió por cortesía, pues ella sabía cómo estaban las cosas y no podía ser tan optimista como él.

—Lo pensaré. Buenas noches, Ryu… y gracias.

Misao miró a Okina y después a Aoshi, el cual seguía fulminando el lugar por donde se habían ido con una mirada congelante.

—Bueno, Misao... —dijo en tono jovial Okina—. ¿Qué te pareció el joven Ryusei?

—Creo que es un buen hombre —contestó con una débil sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, Misao —replicó jocoso su abuelo—. Proviene de una noble familia, además de un grupo ninja muy bueno. Como ya te dije esta mañana, creo que es el que más te conviene, hija. —Okina cambió su expresión divertida por la habitual libertina y preguntó—: Y por cierto, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿De qué habéis hablado?

El tonillo de sorna fue inconfundible, pero lo llamativo fue que acto seguido se fijó en Aoshi. Si no fuese porque estaban hablando de Aoshi, Misao juraría que intentaba molestarle... o más bien picarle. No pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia él; tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. No creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de Okina, porque de haberlo notado, seguramente le habría reprochado sus palabras.

Retornó su atención hacia su abuelo.

—Eso es algo entre Ryu y yo, abuelo, y no le incumbe a nadie más —decretó cortante para que no le preguntara más cosas.

—No ha sido un desliz. Lo has vuelto a hacer —se jactó el anciano—. Así que Ryu, ¿eh? Ése es un salto importante. —Misao se puso muy roja cuando le destacó el trato cercano con él—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que él te ha llamado Misao. —Y después rio—. Es evidente que ha ido bien la noche. Si te soy sincero, me preocupaba que fueran los primeros en venir teniendo en cuenta que has recibido la noticia esta mañana; temía que eso te nublara la perspectiva.

Aoshi le dirigió la misma mirada fría que hacía un momento le había enviado a Ryu. Algo en su postura atrajo la atención de Misao. Analizándole mejor pudo comprobar que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, tanto, que si se hubieran puesto a sangrar, no se habría extrañado en absoluto.

—Me retiro, buenas noches —se despidió Aoshi, pero su voz era extremadamente fría y cortante, más de lo usual.

Salió de la estancia y Misao se quedó pensativa. ¿Podría ser que Ryu tuviera razón sobre Aoshi y estuviera celoso?

_«No, Misao, no te engañes»._

Sin embargo, esa actitud no era típica de él. ¿Y si había estado confundiendo sobreprotección con amor? A lo mejor sí la quería y no le decía nada porque era su tutor y no lo veía correcto.

Una nueva esperanza brilló dentro de ella. Quizás sólo se engañaba, pero si hubiera una mínima esperanza, por pequeña que fuese, tenía que pelear por ella. Al fin y al cabo, una persona que no les conocía de nada había llegado a esa conclusión desde cero. Algo tenía que haber notado para haber llegado hasta ella.

—Yo también me retiro, buenas noches —dijo apremiante saliendo de la sala y dejando solo a su abuelo.

Porque tenía una nueva esperanza. Misao llegó a su habitación y soltó la respiración que contenía en cuanto cerró la puerta. Revisó la estancia de lado a lado y sonrió; porque la que había sido una habitación fría y sombría unas horas antes, había recobrado luz y calidez.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

La semana que viene voy a estar bastante desaparecida (como que no voy a estar en casa XD), y no había caído en ello cuando empecé a subir estos fics ^_^º . Así que igual aprovecho entre los días que esté para subir una actualización de «Crónica de…» en vez de seguir subiendo por aquí :-s . Porque no, no voy a poder subir un capítulo de cada la semana que viene T_T

Pero lo dicho, así aprovecho a actualizar el otro… que tenemos a la pobre Kaoru secuestrada ya un montón de días »_«

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D


	2. Esperanzas a contrarreloj

**Capítulo 2: Esperanzas a contrarreloj**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Bueno, pues ya viste lo liada que he estado de aquí para allá. Pero ya ves que me estoy poniendo las pilas con lo que tengo pendiente ^_^º . Y que conste que a mí también me gusta Ryu. Seguramente, si este fic lo hubiera hecho en la actualidad, lo más probable es que le hubiera dejado con él, jajajaja. Ya sabes que cada vez se me hace más difícil de ver esta pareja »_«

**Relenavivi:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Ahora que ya he superado la parte del rol en vivo y la salida de mi novela, espero ir rápida con la actualización de los capítulos. Mi idea es que la semana que viene pueda subir los dos capis que quedan :-D

**Hime:** Más que bruto, yo diría que no termina de creerse que alguien como Misao pueda querer a un hombre tan distante como él. Lo importante es que se dé cuenta en breve de que sí puede suceder eso, jajaja.

Bueno, chicas, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Como veis, a diferencia de Aoshi que en su capítulo anda «hundido», Misao es justo lo contrario, sólo hay que ver los títulos… jijiji.

— * —

**Capítulo 2: Esperanzas a contrarreloj**

Cuando Misao despertó a la mañana siguiente, por la ventana seguían entrando rayos de sol como lo habían estado haciendo toda la semana y parte de la anterior. Mientras recogía su _futón_, muchos pensamientos le volvieron a la mente acerca de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Tenía que planear una estrategia; debía hacer que Aoshi saltara y se lo confesara. Si realmente la quería...

—Por favor, por favor, por favor... —rezó Misao mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando que la percepción de Ryu fuese verdad.

Si realmente la quería, debería pasar celos en sus encuentros con sus candidatos, así que sólo debía mostrarse más predispuesta a entablar conversación con ellos. De esa forma, los celos recorrerían por todo su cuerpo y en un arrebato podría conseguir que le desvelara sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, también podría optar por mostrarse algo más femenina. A Aoshi le había gustado cómo iba vestida ataviada con el kimono. Si fuese necesario, le enseñaría que no era una niña. Era otro factor que podría motivarle a querer retenerla. Y por supuesto, debía pasar más tiempo con él, así le obligaría a pensar en ello.

De modo que se encaminó hacia la cocina con la intención de desayunar y hablar con Omasu y Okon. Si ponía en marcha esa estrategia iba a necesitar la ayuda de las mujeres. Cuando las vio y se lo propuso, la cara de Omasu fue de sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Unas _yukatas_? ¿Para ti? —Le puso la mano en la frente—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero si voy a casarme debo ser una buena esposa y eso empieza por llevar ropa más femenina.

Omasu se quedó con la cara desencajada, pero Okon se echó a reír.

—Tranquila porque ya he pensado que sólo con un kimono formal no te bastaría. Te he comprado dos _yukatas_ para que utilices a diario. —Misao no podía negar que la mujer era previsora.

—Gracias —susurró ella con cierta perplejidad.

—Sí, claro… pero volvamos a lo de «ser una buena esposa» —dijo Omasu con malicia—. En serio, ¿qué es lo que pretendes realmente?

—Ya os lo he dicho —replicó con paciencia—: tengo que...

—Misao —la interrumpió en el acto—, te conocemos desde que eras una cría. Vamos, cuéntanoslo… ¡somos nosotras!

Misao suspiró al ver que no podía engañarlas. En el fondo tenían razón: nadie la conocía mejor que ellas, de modo que les explicó lo que pretendía. Les contó lo que había sucedido en la cena, les hizo un resumen de lo más importante que había hablado con Ryu y su apoyo para que intentara luchar por Aoshi, además de la anécdota de la conversación que tuvieron después de irse Ryu y su padre.

Para su sorpresa, Omasu le contestó:

—No me sorprendería. ¿No te has fijado en cómo te mira de un tiempo aquí? —inquirió la chica—. Porque yo sí, y no lo hace como a una amiga o una protegida. Además, eres la única persona, junto con Okina, con la que tiene una confianza plena y no parece incómodo cuando te tiene cerca.

—Puede que tengas razón, ¿sabes? —apoyó Okon a su amiga—. Acuérdate de ayer mismamente.

—Sí... —contestó alargando la sílaba—. ¡Es cierto! No te quitaba los ojos de encima, y estaba blanco de la impresión.

Aoshi quizás estuviera blanco, pero Misao se estaba poniendo roja por recordar la situación. Las miraba de una a otra viendo cómo poco a poco iban emocionándose más con la idea, hasta que finalmente decidieron participar en la estrategia que había elaborado. Okon le mostró las ropas y complementos que había comprado para cuando estuviera comprometida y pronto se pusieron manos a la obra para adecentarla. Por supuesto, daban por hecho que los demás habitantes del Aoiya le preguntarían por el cambio, por lo que debía seguir con la excusa de estar «ensayando para ser mejor esposa».

Como Misao no había visto a Aoshi por el Aoiya en toda la mañana, supuso que estaría en el templo desde muy temprano. Metió en una cesta los utensilios para prepararle un té —además de algo para comer— y marchó hacia el templo. Pero Okina la interceptó antes de salir.

Tal y como habían predicho las chicas, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por ese cambio de aspecto y al contarle su versión Okina aprobó su actitud. Como buena líder, le era grato comprobar que encaraba las circunstancias de buena manera. Hasta confesó que no se lo esperaba, pero estaba orgulloso de ella… Si realmente supiera por qué hacía eso y que en realidad no había asumido lo del matrimonio concertado...

Además, también aprovechó para explicarle cuándo estaban previstas el resto de citas. Puesto que quedaban escasas dos semanas para terminar el mes, la idea era que en algo más de una semana hubiera conocido a todos de forma que le quedasen varios días para pensárselo.

Misao se despidió y se dirigió al templo. Aoshi estaba igual que siempre: sentado en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó diligente, pero él no se movió de su postura. Ni siquiera saludó hasta que lo hizo ella.

—Buenos días, señor Aoshi. Me han dicho que no ha desayunado y le he traído algo para comer.

Aoshi se limitó a asentir para hacer ver que la había escuchado. Misao se contuvo de resoplar molesta porque después de todo el trabajo que le había llevado arreglarse para él ni siquiera iba a verla; pero se sentó y se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno.

Cuando vio que no parecía tener pensamiento de abrir los ojos, empezó a enfurecerse de verdad. Aun así, terminó de sacar la comida de la cesta y servirle el té.

—Aquí tiene su té, se… —Misao se cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta que al fin Aoshi la miraba. Además se había quedado como petrificado y se podría decir que su estado se le había contagiado a ella—. Señor Aoshi. —Le pasó la taza, después cogió los pastelillos de arroz que había sacado de la cesta y los destapó para que pudiera comerlos—. Como le decía, también le he traído algo de comer.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? ¿Va a venir otro invitado hoy?

A Misao le tomó desprevenida por completo.

—¿Eh? —Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que pensaba que se había preparado para recibir a algún otro pretendiente—. Oh, no, no. Okina me ha informado de que no vendrán tan seguidos, pero unos días antes de que termine el mes habré conocido a todos y así tendré esos días para pensármelo. Mañana vendrá otro conocido de él —intentó sonar despreocupada. Con suerte, le molestaría que ella se tomara el asunto sin mostrar inconvenientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has vestido así? —Misao contuvo una sonrisa. Al menos, se había dado cuenta del cambio, lo que ya era todo un logro.

—Por nada en especial —siguió diciendo en el mismo tono—. Sólo que, puesto que pronto voy a casarme, debo ir preparándome para ser una buena esposa. Por eso pienso que debería empezar a vestirme más acorde.

Aoshi no replicó a eso, por lo que, al igual que con Okina, la excusa había servido a sus propósitos. No parecían dudar de su veracidad.

—¿Qué te pareció el señor Ryusei?

A Misao le sorprendió que le preguntara por Ryu, claro que Okina le había dicho que si tuviera dudas le preguntara a Aoshi por asesoramiento. Le escrutó con detenimiento intentando desentrañar su predisposición, pero Aoshi se mostraba imperturbable. ¿Le estaba preguntado por curiosidad o porque le fastidiaba el asunto? Porque si fuese lo primero, le sacaría los ojos, pensó enojada. No quería que se mostrara paternal en este respecto.

—Como ya dije ayer, me parece un buen hombre —replicó sin matizar más, pero entonces pensó en el potencial momento que le había brindado sin saberlo. Podía adornar lo del día anterior—. No lo esperaba así. Es muy agradable, simpático, con sentido del humor y muy maduro. Estuvimos hablando de cosas del pasado y qué cosas esperábamos del futuro. Hablamos de cómo podría ser un posible matrimonio entre los dos... y bueno, puesto que ya no tengo escapatoria y debo casarme, las condiciones de las que hablamos son bastante satisfactorias. Además, también es muy atractivo.

Ni siquiera reaccionó mientras hablaba. Aquello puso de malhumor a Misao. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre tan difícil? Porque ya no era sólo que no sabía si podría o no tener interés en ella, es que ni siquiera podía descubrir si le afectaban sus palabras.

Y entonces, Aoshi la miró de arriba abajo. Misao se tensó por el escrutinio y por un momento creyó ver una fisura en él, de modo que presionó un poco más.

—Okina tenía razón: Ryu es una buena elección para mí, después de todo. —Y utilizó con toda intención el nombre de Ryu de forma informal. Si el chico tuviera razón y Aoshi la veía de otra manera, eso debía de sentarle como un puñetazo—. Ya veré lo que pasa con los demás.

Pero no hizo ningún gesto más. A diferencia del momento anterior, Aoshi siguió imperturbable y sin replicar a su exposición. De modo que al final se quedó confundida sin saber si le afectaba o no.

Y volvió a cabrearse. «_¡Maldito Aoshi!_», exclamó en su mente, «_¿pero por qué tenía que ser tan irritante?_».

—Será mejor que me vaya y lo deje tranquilo, señor Aoshi —dijo en tono cortante.

Misao se levantó queriendo estrellarle un puñetazo por insensible. Se dirigió con celeridad al Aoiya pensando que no había conseguido nada. Eso la desanimó lo suficiente como para querer encerrarse en su habitación. Aquél era el primer día después de la noticia y la certeza de que se estaba contactando con hombres para casarla. Era el día que mayor presión podría ocasionarle. Pero el factor sorpresa de su cambio tampoco había conseguido nada.

Por suerte, en cuanto llegó se topó con Okon y Omasu las cuales no le dieron importancia al suceso. E incluso la recriminaron puesto que, conociendo a Aoshi como ella le conocía, no debería deprimirse por el contratiempo. Aoshi era un hombre que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos fácilmente. No podía darse por vencida el primer día. Además, como bien le comentaron, si realmente la quisiese, según se fuese acercando el día de su decisión, él se iría poniendo más tenso con todo.

Y eso era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Por desgracia, en los días que siguieron la cosa no cambió. Con cada día que pasaba Misao se iba angustiando más. Su tiempo se acababa y Aoshi parecía menos preocupado que al principio. Ese pensamiento sí que la deprimió pues entró en juego la posibilidad de que Aoshi se sintiera mal por la circunstancia de ver a su protegida siendo casada contra su voluntad, pero que al ver que ella lo iba asimilando y ya no daba muestras de oponerse a ello, le fuese tranquilizando.

Aun así, Misao siguió con lo que había planeado. Recibió a todos los pretendientes que Okina le buscó y los trató con la mejor de las predisposiciones como si en verdad le importara conocerles para poder decidirse en condiciones. Pero Aoshi ni se percataba; se veía con claridad que a Aoshi no le preocupaba el tema y eso acabó por desesperarla.

Cuando despidieron al último hombre que le presentaron, Okina quiso hablar con ellos en su habitación. Allí, su abuelo volvió a intentar sonsacarle qué le había parecido el hombre, pero se llevó la misma contestación que le había dado con los otros: que le tendría en cuenta cuando por fin sopesase quién le convenía.

Okina frunció el ceño al ver que no conseguía sacarle ni una palabra a su nieta, pero finalmente comenzó con lo que quería comunicarles y por lo que les había llamado.

—Entonces, sólo me queda decirte que ya les conoces a todos y, por tanto, ahora debes meditar sobre cuál te conviene —comentó como conclusión, y Misao asintió—. Te quedan tres días para que finalice Julio. Piénsalo bien porque el hombre que elijas será tu marido. Una vez confirmado y realizado el acuerdo entre las dos familias, no podrás retractarte. Si necesitas consejo, debes hablarlo con Aoshi. Él es tu tutor, y debe tener una opinión acerca de cuál te conviene más en caso de dudas.

Misao ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle. Le quedaban tres días para que se formalizase su compromiso y sus esperanzas de que Aoshi se pronunciara se alejaban más y más. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y, por tanto, Okina continuó:

—Si no tenéis nada que agregar, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

Se lo había dicho a Aoshi y teniendo en cuenta que el centro de todo aquello era la propia Misao, no le gustó ver que la excluían. Pero se levantó y se marchó de allí dejándoles solos.

Se encaminó directa a su habitación y se puso a pensar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba fallando? Había seguido el plan y lo había hecho bien. Se había arrimado a sus pretendientes de buenas maneras intentando molestarle, pero no había surtido ningún efecto. Si eso no le ponía celoso, ¿qué lo haría?

Entonces fue cuando tuvo que reconocer que debía darle validez a su otra hipótesis. Definitivamente, Ryu se había equivocado con él. No la quería; no al menos de la forma que ella esperaba. Era su tutor pero hasta ahí llegaba su preocupación. Por eso el primer día se había mostrado algo más alterado al ver que la obligaban a pasar por un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero viendo que lo había asimilado, él se había ido tranquilizando también.

Misao se empezó a angustiar con esa conclusión. Porque se hacía evidente que no la amaba y sólo le quedaban tres días para que estuviera comprometida con otro hombre.

— * —

Misao se despertó aquella mañana por el ruido de la lluvia. Se asomó a la ventana y pudo comprobar que llovía torrencialmente. Teniendo en cuenta que las últimas tres semanas habían transcurrido con un calor insoportable no era para menos. Sonrió de forma lastimera cuando relacionó el clima con su estado de ánimo pues parecía acompañarla. Después de varios días otra vez se puso a llorar. En pocos días debía decidirse por uno de los cinco en vista de que era obvio que Aoshi no haría nada.

Cuando se recompuso, bajó a la planta baja para desayunar. Omasu y Okon hablaban en la cocina muy entusiasmadas con la boda de la primera. Al parecer, la pareja ya había concertado día para la boda, la cual se celebraría en septiembre. Misao sonrió por cortesía porque en esos momentos no podía sobreponerse a los acontecimientos de su propia vida. Por supuesto, su estado no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos.

—Misao, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada Okon.

—Si descuentas el que el señor Aoshi no me quiera y tenga que elegir a mi prometido para pasado mañana, supongo que por el resto estoy bien —intentó decir con humor, pero no les hizo gracia a ninguna de las tres.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Su amiga se acercó hasta ella para consolarla.

—Nada —contestó Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces? —interrogó Omasu desconcertada.

—Que ése es el problema —comentó exasperada—. Sólo faltan dos días para que se formalice el compromiso y no ha hecho ni dicho nada. Y ya sabéis que lo he intentado todo: he cuidado mi aspecto, le he intentado dar celos, me he mostrado más atenta aún con él... ¡pero como si viera llover! —exclamó con impotencia—. Es evidente que no me quiere.

—Misao... —se lamentó Okon abrazándola—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Quieres desayunar, Misao? ¿Te preparo algo? —se ofreció Omasu.

—No te preocupes —le dijo separándose de Okon—. Cogeré cualquier cosa y me iré a mi habitación. Espero que no os importe que hoy no atienda en el Aoiya… Tengo que ordenar un poco mis ideas.

—Claro, Misao —contestó rápidamente Omasu—. Estate tranquila. Además, mira cómo llueve. Hoy vendrá poca gente al restaurante.

Misao rebuscó algunas cosas por la cocina y, poniéndolas en una bandeja, se marchó de nuevo a la tranquilidad de su habitación. Allí no tenía otra opción que enfrentarse a la realidad y decidirse por su futuro. Estuvo valorando a los candidatos y sopesando todas sus opciones. Fue así como fue transcurriendo el día y para cuando llegó la hora de comer, tenía el estómago revuelto y prefirió quedarse en su habitación cuando Omasu la avisó.

Pero ese día encerrada en su habitación había hecho que sacara algo en claro. Al menos había llegado a la conclusión de quién le podría convenir más. Y era la misma que la de su abuelo, así que al menos el chico tenía dos valoraciones positivas de distintas personas.

En realidad, no podía negar que Okina se había encargado de buscarle hombres de lo más variado porque ninguno se podía decir que se pareciera a otro.

Hubo tres que los descartó fácilmente y cada uno por motivos diferentes. Uno de ellos ni siquiera la habló en toda la noche a pesar de que Misao intentara conversar con él. No parecía que le agradase ni ella ni la situación. Al segundo que descartó, lo hizo porque le sacaba mucha edad. Tenía que reconocer que le escamaba el hombre pues lo cierto era que le sacaba bastantes años incluso a Aoshi —el cual ya le superaba en diez años a ella—. Si bien sabía que no era raro que hombres mucho mayores que la mujer se casaran, estaba tan mentalizada en Aoshi que no se imaginaba alguien más mayor para ella. El tercero directamente le dio mala espina en cuanto le vio. Según entró por la puerta y se hicieron las presentaciones la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia. Le había puesto los pelos de punta y decidió que no podría vivir con alguien así que no parecía mostrar buenas intenciones.

El chico que quedaba era un año mayor que Misao, y desde su punto de vista, un hombre bastante joven como para casarse. La primera impresión que le había dado era buena. Parecía agradable, pero por desgracia descubrió que era extremadamente tímido y cada vez que Misao le había mirado o había intentado conversar el chico se había cohibido. Era como si le intimidase, lo cual en un principio le había resultado gracioso. Pero viéndolo de forma objetiva, ese hombre no podía liderar una organización clandestina junto con ella. Le faltaba arrojo para ello, sin contar que cualquier integrante del grupo le manejaría a su antojo.

Por eso, al final se había quedado Ryusei solo entre sus opciones. Tenía varios puntos a su favor que no tenían los demás. Aparte de haber podido mantener una conversación fluida y amigable con él, era el único que estaba al corriente de su situación emocional y no le importaba. Y por supuesto, no podía descontar que la relación de Okina con ellos era buena y para él era su mejor opción. Okina les conocía a todos mejor que ella y su abuelo nunca le recomendaría alguien que no fuese adecuado.

Si eso no era un buen aliciente, Misao no sabía qué podría serlo.

— * —

El cansancio anímico había podido con ella, pues no sabía cuándo había llegado a dormirse pero lo había hecho del tirón y hasta la mañana siguiente.

Con cierto desconcierto bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Okon allí. Misao quiso hacerse su desayuno pero su amiga la cogió de los brazos y la sentó en una silla.

—Ya me encargo yo —había dicho—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?

—Ahora que por fin me he decidido, mejor. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima.

Okon se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia ella con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

—¿Por quién te has decidido? —Pero Misao no quería revelarlo. El primero que debía enterarse era Okina, al cual se lo comunicaría al día siguiente—. ¿Puedo saberlo? —intentó de nuevo, pero ella negó—. ¿Pues?

—Primero quiero contárselo a Okina y luego os enteraréis el resto a la vez.

Okon hizo un mohín como queriendo insistir, pero finalmente suspiró y continuó elaborando su desayuno. Hablaron de cosas intranscendentes y, tras terminar de desayunar, se marchó de allí.

No le había mentido a Okon. Desde que se había decidido se encontraba mejor; sin ese nudo agobiante que le había acompañado por días y se había acentuado cuando se dio por vencida con Aoshi. Suponía que todo había sido cuestión de interiorizar y asimilar su situación. Pero en verdad se encontraba mejor que el día anterior. Por eso se puso con la limpieza de la planta de las habitaciones. Supo que Aoshi estaba dentro de su habitación y por eso pasó de largo para terminar con el resto de estancias.

Al finalizar bajó al comedor del restaurante para echar una mano a las chicas, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que Aoshi estaba inmóvil en el pasillo, junto a la entrada del comedor. Misao se acercó desconcertada y las voces de Okon y Omasu llegaron hasta ella. No terminaba de descifrar lo que decían porque no le llegaban sus voces con claridad, pero eso cambió al aproximarse hasta allí. Por los retazos de la conversación entendió que estaban hablando de su inminente compromiso.

—...más le gusta a Okina para Misao y seguro que eso ella lo tendrá en cuenta —estaba diciendo Omasu.

Pero a ella le llamaba la atención el ver a Aoshi allí y por eso le habló:

—¿Qué hace, señor Aoshi?

Aún estaba sorprendida por pillar a Aoshi espiando una conversación. No… tenía que ser fruto de su imaginación… Aoshi no era de esas personas curiosas que escuchaban a hurtadillas una conversación.

El hombre se giró y la miró con atención, y entonces, el grito de Shiro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar?! ¡Se nos echa la hora encima!

No parecía que Aoshi le hubiera sentido llegar lo cual le decía que había estado muy concentrado en otra cosa. Y puesto que lo único de interés que había en ese lugar era lo que hablaban dentro, Misao se quedó atónita ante la verdad que había intentado desechar. ¡Estaba espiando la conversación! Miró hacia la puerta como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía y volvió a mirarle. Era una escena surrealista.

—¿Estaba escuchando la conversación? —No quería sonar tan sorprendida, pero es que lo estaba.

—Sólo quería avisar de que estaría en el templo y no quería interrumpirles. Ha sido casualidad —comentó haciéndolo parecer fortuito—. Parece que ya has hecho tu elección.

—Sí —afirmó Misao aún sin poder recomponerse de haber descubierto a Aoshi cotilleando.

—Eso es bueno —replicó sin más—. Como ya te he avisado a ti, me voy al templo.

Y la dejó allí sin decir más. Fue como si le clavara una puñalada. Ni se había molestado en preguntar por quién se había decidido. Eso la hizo salir de su estado de perplejidad. En realidad no le molestaba y, viendo su actitud, debía dar crédito a que estuviera esperando a que terminaran de hablar para no interrumpirlas. Porque si le interesara la conversación de las chicas, entonces también le interesaría a quién había elegido, ¿no?

Y con esa deprimente idea, decidió que mejor se quedaba realizando otras tareas alejada de los integrantes del Aoiya, pues no estaba dispuesta a soportar las preguntas insidiosas de Okon y Omasu sobre ese asunto.

Creía en verdad que lo había asimilado; que estaba tranquila porque había hecho una buena elección. Pero no soportaba la indiferencia de Aoshi ante la idea de casarse con otro. Incluso se había desentendido del tema y no le había oído ni preguntar, ni intentar aconsejarla sobre nadie. La estaba ignorando por completo.

Misao estuvo todo el día por el Aoiya pero consiguió no encontrarse con nadie. Era un hecho casi milagroso, pero lo logró. Y cuando llegó la noche se retiró a su habitación pensando que el día siguiente sería un largo día; uno que sería el punto sin retorno para ella.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Comentaros que mi idea es subir los dos capítulos a la vez. Por tanto, la espera podría ser algo mayor que si sólo fuese un capítulo. Pero como he dicho en mis comentarios iniciales, mi idea es tenerlos para la semana que viene. ¡Hasta entonces! ;-)


	3. Un giro inesperado

**Capítulo 3: Un giro inesperado**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Por eso siempre digo que este fic no se puede leer de forma independiente. La historia está contada a medias. Lo que sabe o intuye uno, no tiene por qué ser lo que realmente pasa.

**Serena:** Me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a Aoshi, sí, el chico es lento, pero hay que entender que tiene sus cargas y sus inseguridades. La situación con Misao es complicada, porque al ser su tutor, él entiende que Misao podría tener un conflicto en sus sentimientos. Pero bueno, le toca tirar adelante si no la quiere perder XD.

Os dejo con el capítulo final de esta «revisión 2014». Espero que os guste y, como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios *o*

— * —

**Capítulo 3: Un giro inesperado**

Cuando Misao se despertó esa mañana, no sabía muy bien cuál era el procedimiento a seguir. Okina no le había comentado nada de si necesitaban comunicar la noticia a los implicados por la mañana, por la tarde o incluso si la recibirían al día siguiente. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que se quería quitar aquello de encima cuanto antes.

Al bajar no le costó encontrar a su abuelo. Estaba en el pasillo con la mirada perdida al frente, a un punto indeterminado del jardín.

—Abuelo… —le llamó suavemente. Pero fue tan suave que el anciano ni respondió—. Abuelo —dijo con más firmeza.

Esta vez se giró y en cuanto la vio compuso una de sus jactanciosas sonrisas.

—Mi preciosa nieta —empezó en su habitual tono animoso—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

—Bien, gracias —respondió ella—. Y ya veo que tú estás muy contento hoy.

—Por supuesto, hoy espero grandes noticias —comentó risueño.

Misao no se hacía ilusiones sobre que fuesen noticias que no tuvieran que ver con ella, de modo que ya que sacaba el tema, decidió resolverlo en ese momento.

—Sí, sobre eso… Quería comunicarte mi decisión.

—Es muy temprano para hablar de esto… —añadió suspicaz—. ¿Debo alegrarme?

Misao supuso que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería un sí, pues había decidido casarse con el hombre que prefería Okina para ella.

—¿Sí? —dudó de todas formas.

—Pues no te veo muy contenta, entonces. ¿Y dónde está Aoshi? Debería estar contigo.

Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida. En realidad, no tenía constancia de que Aoshi hubiera vuelto del templo el día anterior. Imaginaba que seguiría allí, pero no estaba segura.

—Creo que sigue en el templo. Ayer no volvió.

El semblante risueño del hombre se esfumó en cuanto le informó.

—¿No hablaste ayer de esto con Aoshi? —Misao negó con la cabeza y Okina frunció el ceño—. Entonces, tendrás que hablar tú con él.

—No es necesario —replicó en el acto ella—. Ya he decidido con quién concertar el matrimonio.

—Pero yo no quiero saber nada hasta que no lo habléis.

Esta vez fue Misao quien frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Por qué? Pero si…

—Es tu tutor. Es el primero con quien tienes que hablarlo.

—Al señor Aoshi ni siquiera le preocupa todo esto. —Okina resopló exasperado.

—Ve a hablar con él —ordenó tajante—. Reuniré a todos para cuando volváis.

Misao se quedó atónita viendo marchar a su abuelo. No entendía qué problema había allí ni por qué se empeñaba tanto en que tratara el tema con Aoshi cuando había dejado patente que le importaba muy poco todo.

Sin embargo, dos minutos después, sus pies la llevaban al templo en su busca. Cuando le halló, se lo encontró sentado y encogido, en una postura nada cómoda para dormir.

Misao se acercó en silencio y le miró por interminables minutos pensando en las vueltas que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Había amado a ese hombre desde que tenía conciencia de lo que era querer así a alguien. Le había buscado por tantos años que el día que lo trajo Kenshin al Aoiya había sido el más feliz de su vida. Sin embargo, el hombre que había vuelto no era el mismo que se marchó. Aoshi siempre había jugado con ella cuando era niña y se divertía al hacerlo.

Pero el hombre que volvió ya no se divertía. Los casi diez años que había estado fuera le habían convertido en un hombre serio y distante. Daba la sensación de que nada le importara aunque ella sabía que no era así. Sin ir más lejos, ella le importaba. Lo había sabido desde el mismo momento en que Aoshi removió cielo y tierra para encontrar a Kaoru porque ella lo quería así. Cuando llegaron a Tokio y encontraron la tablilla funeraria en su _dojo_, Aoshi ni se había inmutado. Él no conocía a Kaoru; para él sólo era una persona más entre tantas. Pero Misao había querido dar con el responsable y no sólo lo había logrado, sino que en el proceso descubrió que no estaba muerta.

Siempre se había preocupado de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y de cualquier problema que tuviera por nimio que fuese. Sabía que la quería aunque para su desgracia no fuese el tipo de amor que ella anhelaba; pero la quería. Y por eso la había desconcertado tanto que se mantuviera tan al margen con lo del matrimonio concertado cuando era algo que cambiaría su vida entera.

Como no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, Misao le tocó el hombro con suavidad y así no sorprenderle.

—Señor Aoshi, despierte.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se la quedó observando fijamente y sin frío en la mirada. Siempre había adorado sus ojos incluso con el hielo que desprendían. Por eso verlos con un brillo cálido casi la hizo maldecir por la injusticia. Quería esa mirada hacia ella y para siempre.

—Misao, ¿ocurre algo? —su voz estaba enronquecida después de toda una noche sin uso.

—No, es sólo que Okina está reuniendo a los miembros del Aoiya para anunciar a mi futuro marido.

Misao pensó tras esto que quizás Aoshi, al despertar, estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para dedicar su fría mirada a alguien, pues un segundo después la miraba como siempre lo hacía con todos. Sin una palabra más, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a las escaleras de la salida. Misao consiguió reaccionar cuando le vio desaparecer en una esquina del templo y salir corriendo tras él.

Estaba ya en el patio cuando le tuvo a la vista de nuevo.

—¡Espere, señor Aoshi! —gritó corriendo hacia él—. ¡Señor Aoshi! —repitió cuando vio que no le hacía caso. No le costó alcanzarle pues, a pesar de su larga zancada, él sólo iba andando ligero. Pero cuando llegó a las escaleras, decidió que no podían seguir adelante ya que entrarían en la ciudad y no quería hablar de su futuro marido por la calles de Kioto—. ¡Quédate donde estás, Aoshi!

Al menos, con esa orden se detuvo, lo cual ya era un primer paso. Pero entonces se giró y Misao contuvo la respiración al verle.

—¿Qué quieres? —El habitual semblante impasible de Aoshi había vuelto a desaparecer. Además, sonaba como angustiado… o atormentado… o… Misao no sabía concretar porque estaba hablando de Aoshi y él rara vez filtraba sus emociones hacia el exterior, pero no era algo bueno.

Misao bajó por las escaleras a su encuentro.

—Okina me ha dicho que necesito tu aprobación acerca del prometido que he elegido —soltó sin más.

—La tienes —contestó escueto. Sin preguntas, sin dudas… otra vez desentendiéndose de todo.

—¡Pero si no te he dicho quién es! —exclamó molesta por esa falta de preocupación en lo que le sucedía.

—Es el que tú has decidido y a mí me parece bien. —Y se giró continuando con su camino.

Fue como una puñalada. En el fondo se sentía traicionada. Era su tutor; debería interesarse por las circunstancias en las que vivía. Se sintió tan abandonada como cuando se había marchado hacía tantos años. Aun así, Okina la había instado a tratar aquello con él y eso haría.

—Es Ryusei. —Si él no quería tomar parte en la conversación, ella le obligaría a hacerlo—. He decidido casarme con él.

Pero falló en su cálculo. Aoshi no habló, sólo asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras.

—¡Espera! ¿No vas a decir nada? —Como no iba a parar, le tocaría seguirle—. ¿Te parece bien? A lo mejor prefieres otra opción para mí… ¿Hay alguno que te haya gustado más?

Aoshi se detuvo tan abruptamente que si no fuese porque tenía sus reflejos y equilibrio bien entrenados, se habría estrellado contra él. Pero en cuanto vio su expresión, no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Estaba enfadado… ¡Aoshi estaba enfadado!, pensó atónita—. ¡Has elegido al que más crees que te conviene! ¿Por qué necesitas que yo te lo confirme? ¿Qué importa en realidad si estoy de acuerdo o no?

Misao volvió a respirar cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire. Nunca lo había visto así: tan fuera de sí. Pero cuando consiguió hilar su recriminación tuvo que echar mano de toda la entereza que le quedaba para no echarse a llorar. Porque al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Y para Misao, aquel chico era el menor de los males.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? —preguntó sin saber cómo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Aoshi se calló en seco y se tensó. Y por su postura, Misao podía entender que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Se formó un silencio extraño. Misao ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar quién de los otros cuatro candidatos estaba recorriendo la mente de Aoshi. Porque para ella, Ryu era con el que mejor se había entendido de todos, además de ser el único al tanto de su situación al completo. Era el que más la podía ayudar con todo esto. Además, Misao incluso se había hecho ya a la idea de casarse con él.

Ante la posibilidad de tener que cambiar su decisión, le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Aoshi acercó una mano a su rostro para limpiárselas y finalmente la dejó en su mejilla con una tierna caricia. Sería tan agradable sentirla en otro contexto…

—¿A quién… —se le cortó la voz e inspiró antes de seguir— prefieres tú?

—En realidad, no estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo. —En eso estaban de acuerdo. ¿Qué haría si le daba el nombre de otro? ¿Cambiaría su decisión por él? ¿Para que estuviera contento?

—Yo tampoco… —Porque no estaba segura de a quién propondría.

Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Aoshi la estaba besando. No sabía cómo había ocurrido pero en un momento pasó de estar enfrente de ella hablando a besarla. La mano que mantenía Aoshi en su mejilla se deslizó hasta su cuello enredándola con su pelo y con la mano libre aferró su cintura para apresarla. Si Aoshi se pensaba que Misao quería escapar de su agarre, estaba muy equivocado.

Misao se cogió a él y aprovechó ese momento regalado del cielo para devolverle ese beso. Aoshi estaba siendo muy comedido y le dio la sensación de que pretendía no asustarla. Pero a ella le habría encantado que Aoshi no tuviera miedo de «asustarla» de verdad. ¡Le amaba! No sólo quería un beso de él; lo quería todo con él.

Y entonces se separó de ella y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, Misao —dijo al momento. Ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de articular palabra. Si analizaba lo que había sucedido, Aoshi la había besado como a una mujer. ¿Acaso la quería de esa forma? Siempre había dado por hecho que la consideraba muy joven, básicamente porque no perdía oportunidad de decírselo. Pero acaso sólo era una forma de conseguir distanciar sus sentimientos de ella?—. No quer… —Y se detuvo como si se lo pensase mejor—. No debí hacerlo, discúlpame.

Misao estaba tan perpleja que no sabía ni qué decir. Así que tomó la vía de aclarar las palabras de Aoshi.

—¿No querías o no debías hacerlo?

—No debí hacerlo —respondió para absoluta incredulidad de Misao.

Había tardado en contestar pero lo había dicho… ¡quería besarla! Si no se cayó al suelo fue porque Aoshi la sujetó, pues sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla de la impresión que se llevó. Otra vez le picaron los ojos por las lágrimas, solo que esta vez estaba feliz. Aun así, quería oírlo de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿me quieres? —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y Misao pensó que debía estar soñando. Era la única explicación lógica para lo que le estaba sucediendo—. Pero no como a una hija, ¿verdad? —matizó.

—¿Crees que a mi hija la besaría así? —Misao se rio al ver lo ofendido que se encontraba por la sugerencia, pero Aoshi siguió hablando—: Sé que siendo tu tutor puede resultarte una situación extraña, pero puedo ser un mejor marido para ti que ellos; porque yo siempre haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz.

Fue tal el alivio por lo que dijo que, aunque lo intentó, no pudo parar de llorar. Aoshi la amaba y quería que se casara con él. Era su sueño convertido en realidad. Lo que había deseado por años: pasar su vida con él. No tendría que casarse con un desconocido, lo haría con el hombre que había querido siempre.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza casi como si temiera que se retractara y se marchara de allí.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío… gracias por escucharme!

Aoshi la abrazó también cuando pudo reaccionar y Misao disfrutó de este nuevo contacto con él. Uno que esperaba que no terminase nunca.

—Misao…

—Te quiero, Aoshi —dijo plenamente feliz, consciente de que le debía una respuesta algo más concluyente a su proposición—. Toda mi vida lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días.

Sintió cómo Aoshi la abrazaba más fuerte mientras susurraba su nombre.

Cuando Misao se separó para verle con la nueva luz de su futuro juntos, supo que también lo era para Aoshi. Su mirada había cambiado a una más cálida y tierna, más parecida a la que tenía al despertar. Misao no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que había conseguido derretir al más frío de los hielos.

Entonces Aoshi volvió a besarla. Al principio fue un beso suave muy similar al anterior, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso y apasionado. Cuando le sintió entrar en su boca no supo muy bien qué hacer. Nunca había besado a nadie y cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado sobre ello, no era comparable a la realidad.

Fue Aoshi el que se detuvo para volver al tema que les tenía allí.

—Tenemos que hablar con Okina sobre esto.

—Tienes razón —replicó juguetona queriendo quitarse la tensión de encima—, aunque ahora me has hecho dudar. ¿Qué hago con mi elección? La medité durante días…

—Eres una mujer muy lista; seguro que podrás dar con una solución rápida al añadirme como factor.

—¿Eso es una broma? —Se echó a reír en cuanto se dio cuenta que de verdad Aoshi había entrado en su juego—. ¡Es una broma! —No podía creérselo. Se había pasado mucho tiempo intentando animar a Aoshi y nunca dado indicios de que le interesase divertirse. Si aquello no era una muestra del salto que había dado su relación, no sabría qué podía serlo—. Pero tienes razón: he llegado a una elección rápida en cuanto has entrado en juego.

Aún le temblaban algo las piernas cuando Aoshi la ayudó a ponerse en pie y se encaminaron al Aoiya agarrados de la mano. Fue una experiencia nueva e inolvidable para ella. Iba tan ensimismada en su propia burbuja de felicidad y montándose en la cabeza cómo sería su vida ahora, que antes de darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a casa.

Y entonces pensó en Okon y Omasu. Iban a alucinar tanto como ella con la noticia, después de haberse esas últimas dos semanas conspirando para hacer saltar a Aoshi. Se soltó y fue corriendo hacia la zona del restaurante. En cuanto les oyó dentro se intentó calmar para ponerse seria. Si la veían con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía desde el templo, sabrían que había pasado algo.

Suspiró de nuevo al ver que de todas a todas acababa riendo. Aoshi la alcanzó y la miró con cierta extrañeza. Para estas cosas, el carácter del hombre era una bendición: no le costaba nada permanecer impasible.

—No me mires o me dará la risa —se quejó. Aoshi ni pestañeó y se quedó esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Cuando por fin entraron, todos los presentes se callaron. Misao se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó en el corrillo en el que estaban.

—No creo que haga falta que os diga por qué estamos aquí. —Todos la miraban con atención. Las chicas se mostraban contrariadas por aquello, mientras que los hombres simplemente la observaron. Okina parecía algo preocupado cuando se dirigió a él—. Abuelo, quiero que les comuniques a los no elegidos que ha estado muy reñido y que me ha costado decidirme. —Nadie dijo nada pero el anciano asintió saltando con sus ojos de ella a Aoshi y vuelta—. También te doy las gracias por haber hecho que hablara con el señor Aoshi sobre esto, pues después de meditar mucho y contrarrestar todos los pros y contras de los cinco creía haber llegado a una conclusión, pero me ha hecho darme cuenta de mi error.

—¿Error? —inquirió confuso, y como el resto de los allí presentes, miró a Aoshi aunque de pronto pareció algo esperanzado cuando volvió a prestarle atención.

Por supuesto, Misao se regodeó en las caras de todos. Las miradas acusatorias de Omasu y Okon fueron impagables. Le estaban fulminando y eso que Aoshi. Esa demostración de lealtad la calentó por dentro.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón, y por eso he decidido elegir por esposo al hombre que me ha propuesto —dijo intentando sonar tan impasible como el hombre de sus sueños, pero no tenía tanta práctica como él y las chicas la miraron en el acto al notar que se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Misao, ¿por qué te…? —Pero Okon no continuó mientras escrutaba a Misao con clara sospecha. Después miró a Aoshi y de nuevo volvió a ella, pero estaba tan atónita como posiblemente lo había estado la propia Misao cuando Aoshi se le declaró—. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿No me digas que…? —No paraba de mirar de uno a otro—. ¡Ay, Dios!

Misao decidió sacarla de la miseria confirmando su deducción.

—Sí, Aoshi me ha propuesto casarme con él y he aceptado.

Por supuesto, la reacción que tuvieron era la que esperaba: se volvieron histéricas. Misao no pudo evitar unirse a su entusiasmo cuando la abrazaron y la tiraron al suelo. Omasu aprovechó la euforia del momento para confesarle que se había sentido culpable todos esos días por lo opuesto que eran las circunstancias de ambas y que había sentido que su compromiso había llegado en muy mal momento.

Okina acabó interrumpiendo la escena de gritos jubilosos con uno propio:

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

A excepción de su abuelo, todos salieron diligentes hacia la cocina y empezaron a traer el desayuno. Misao se acercó a Aoshi el cual miraba con su actitud seria los movimientos de todos. Ella había creído que su matrimonio concertado no le había afectado, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había hecho. Con su falta de expresividad había conseguido que pasara desapercibido a sus ojos, pero debería haberse fijado en sus acciones. De hecho, se había fijado, pero no había hecho caso de ellas. Aoshi siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía, de todo lo que le inquietaba. Y a su manera, siempre mediaba para ayudarla.

Pero todo aquello le había superado y no había podido ayudarla. Se había tenido que distanciar lo más posible para no salir más herido de lo que seguramente estaba. Era algo tan sorprendente que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Ayer estuviste todo el día fuera. —Porque el día anterior a cerrar el trato para un matrimonio con otro hombre, Aoshi no había ni pisado el Aoiya—. Y ahora creo entender por qué. Si hubiera concretado el compromiso con Ryu, ¿habrías seguido aquí? —inquirió con el corazón encogido ante su respuesta.

Aoshi no la miró cuando contestó.

—No. Había pensado marcharme tras esta reunión.

Para que luego alguien cuestionara su falta de sentimientos, pensó mordaz. Seguro que se habría inventado alguna excusa tipo «ahora que habrá otro hombre para cuidarte, puedo marcharme de aquí». A Misao le envió un escalofrío pensar que había estado a punto de perder a Aoshi en todos los sentidos porque estaba convencida de que no le habría vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo.

Era un pensamiento amargo para ambos, y por eso quiso tocarle. Dudó, pero al final cogió su mano y sonrió cuando sitió que entrelazaban sus dedos.

—¿Te molesta que te toque?

—Tú siempre podrás tocarme. —Ni siquiera dudó.

—¿Eso incluye abrazarte? —Eso sí que era un concepto nuevo. Poder obtener su contacto siempre que quisiera.

—Por supuesto.

Misao se recostó feliz y Aoshi la atrapó con su brazo para tenerla rodeada contra él.

—He esperado tanto por este día que ya ni pensaba que llegaría. El hombre del que estoy enamorada me quiere. ¿Puede haber algo mejor?

—Supongo que poder vivir una vida con él —contestó con aire meditativo. Misao se rio sin saber si era otra broma o lo decía en serio. Si tenía que contar con que Aoshi pudiera incluir algún tipo de humor en su relación, tendría que aplicarse en descubrir cuándo lo hacía y cuándo no.

—Sí, tienes razón —replicó observándole con atención—. Creo que me harán falta varios días para hacerme a la idea de que no es un sueño. He deseado tanto esto… Siempre has sido el único hombre de mi vida. Quiero que seas tan feliz como yo en este momento —terminó diciendo emocionada.

—Créeme que lo soy —contestó al momento y eso la regocijó por dentro—. Eres lo que más quiero, Misao. Nunca dudes de ello.

Misao se volvió a recostar feliz contra su cuerpo. Sus amigos se sentaron alrededor de las mesitas en las que habían puesto el desayuno y no se contuvieron al lanzarles miradas divertidas por verles abrazados.

Pero a ella le importaba poco. Ninguno de ellos podría entender el calvario que había vivido en esos últimos días viendo cómo toda su vida se descontrolaba por un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Así que no, Misao no tenía pensamiento de dejar su cómodo lugar entre los brazos de Aoshi. Y ya podrían divertirse todo lo que quisieran, porque ella se encargaría de disfrutar todos y cada uno de esos momentos con él.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Y se acabó :-D . Como os digo en el fic de Aoshi, este capítulo aún sigue un poco más hasta que termina el día con ellos dos yéndose a dormir cada uno a su habitación y pensando (de forma independiente pero simultánea) en cómo ha cambiado su vida de forma tan drástica por «un giro inesperado» (pero seguro que os habéis dado cuenta de que lo he acomodado para que lo piensen de todas formas en algún punto de su capítulo XD ). El fic sigue con su vida en pareja, pero la parte más relevante de la historia es cómo se «arrejuntan» XD

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y la megarreforma que le he hecho, porque en serio, no tiene color de cómo era y cómo ha quedado »_«.

Y como aviso en todos los fics, los reviews me llegan al email, así que los leo todos y los respondo si tenéis cuenta aquí.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
